Post Anything
by Boom-Rhapsody
Summary: The Virus took what first was there. Later, those trying to restore it find themselves at a crossroads. But are they ready to go on outside of t...
1. Drifter?

A/N: Hi all! Boom-Rhapsody Reporting! well I love the Tribe on Wam! (which i don't own) and I decided to try out a fic! this is OC/OC, and I'm trying to stick to the episodes for as long as I can. After all, there are only five seasons! well, I'd Apreciate reviews/comments/whatever you

**Post-Anything**

**Part One: Before the Sail**

_Chapter One:_ **Drifter...?**

Ruby stood behind the bar, rubbing the top down to polish it. She hummed as she worked, enjoying the warmth of the sunrise. Liberty was still sleeping, but she was always up in the earliest hours. She went back to the kitchen to check on what food they had, and saw that the stores were full and she would not have to go to the market anytime soon, thankfully.

Ruby walked back out to the bar and sighed. Things were so quiet at this time of day; even the upstairs wasn't showing any sings or sounds of activity. She settled on trying to go back to bed, but instead began to think about the occupants of the hotel.

Slade of course was here, he had become a permanent resident. And his friend, Gabe, or Ram, as Ruby had come to find out, was there as well. Another, Lex, was at the hotel, under lock and keep, after trying to attack and surely kill Ram. Ruby wouldn't have cared, once she had found out that Ram was the creator of Paradise. She despised

technology; too many people had been harmed by it.

Ruby was about to head upstairs when she heard someone outside step onto the front porch of the hotel. Stiffening, Ruby reached down and grabbed the closest bottle.

The large saloon doors swung on their hinges and in came a girl. Ruby blinked as she quickly looked the figure up and down. Her snow-blonde hair fell layered just above her shoulders, swishing gently as her head turned and her eyes took in everything. Her skin was pale. Her clothing was primarily blue; her stomach showing for her shirt didn't reach past her belly button. She was also carrying a shoulder bag that seemed about to burst.

Icy teal eyes darted around, finally coming to rest on Ruby. Ruby straightened up her posture as best as she possibly could.

"What do you want?" Ruby asked; "It's really early, I don't normally see people until ten."

The girl walked cautiously over, and stood in front of Ruby, not making eyes contact; "I…" she began, quietly; "I was wondering if… if you could spare a room, for a few days… I won't be here long, just enough time for a rest…" she finally looked up at Ruby, with questioning eyes.

Ruby was silent as she thought it through. Sure, the girl _seemed_ harmless enough, but Ruby had been through a lot. And she had learned one valuable thing—nothing was what it seemed.

"I don't know if I have any," Ruby said, "Perhaps there's another place you could stay?" She'd just send trouble elsewhere.

The girl shook her head; "I'm very tired," she admitted, "I've… been wandering around for ages. I… I haven't been to any form of civilization until the Technos lost their power…" she grew quiet; apparently the subject was a tender one.

"What's your name?" Ruby asked after a moment of silence.

"Amerie," the girl said; "Please, I'll only be around for a couple of days, a week at most."

"Well," Ruby said, pondering the thought. Her heartstrings were pulled towards the girl; she would have to give in just this once. Her hardened soul gave in. "Lemme go check on something, I'll be back in a second…"

Ruby went up the stairs, and headed for a familiar room. She opened it, but only frowned. Slade was not in his bed, he'd left already. Sighing, Ruby went back down stairs, too find Amerie looking around the saloon with eyes glittering with curiosity.

"Well, I've got a room!" Ruby said, snapping Amerie out of her reverie; "Come on, I'll show you to it."

Amerie followed Ruby up the steps. Ruby opened the door to the room. It was primarily blue and green, with light-tanned furniture and a futon couch off to the side.

"Thank-you," Amerie said quietly, looking at Ruby.

"Don't mention it," Ruby said.

Ruby left Amerie to unpack and went down to the bar. She resumed cleaning it, but then she heard Ram come down the steps, without his crutches. "Mornin', Ram," Ruby said.

"G'morning, Ruby," Ram replied, sitting down at the bar; "What's for breakfast?"

"The usual," Ruby said, stopping to look him up and down; "You're up to something," she said suspiciously.

"What? Me? No!" Ram mock gasped before chuckling; "I was just noticing how there seems to be less space here… someone new in our midst?"

"Yeah, but she's just a drifter," Ruby said; "My heart went out to her though… her eyes were filled with so much pain…"

"Ah, but Rubes, we're all filled with pain to some extent," Ram said; "She is as you said, just a drifter. Um, how long with she be staying?" he asked.

"Couple of days," Ruby replied. She was about to continue, when Darryl and Lex came down, both yawning and acting as though their limbs were led weights. Ruby giggled at the two, then rolled her eyes.

"I'll go get breakfast started," Ruby said, then she went to the kitchen.

Darryl and Lex sat down at the bar, Darryl between the two enemies. "There's a new girl in town," Ram said; "Ruby's renting out the spare room."

"Really now?" Darryl asked; "Hmm, wondered who was in the room beside me…"

"Probably just another drifter," Lex said nonchalantly.

"That's what Ruby said," Ram said decisively, "But I think there's more to this 'drifter' business."

"Come on, I bet Ruby hasn't left Liberty, who would she know on the outside?" Lex scoffed.

"No one," Ruby said from around the kitchen door; "She's just some poor lost kid who needed some rest."

"Sure she is," Ram muttered, idly twiddling his thumbs.

"Paranoid," Darryl muttered back, rolling his eyes.

After breakfast, the three young men contented in themselves to sit out on the front porch, watching as the city came to life.

"There is nothing going on," Darryl groaned, resting his head in his hands.

"Tell me about it," Lex said, sitting down on the steps.

Ram sighed; "Well, I think I'll just retire to my room. Lots of work to do!" he then whistled as he went about his way.

Lex watched as Slade rode up on his motorbike. The tall, tawny young man got off and removed his helmet. Lex said; "So, where you been?"

"Around," Slade said; "Why? Something the matter, Lex?" he asked with mock worry.

"No, just that there's someone new in this place," Darryl said; "Some drifter chick."

"Well, have either of you seen her?" Slade asked. _Why would Ruby let a drifter stay here? _Slade thought._ They could be trouble!_

"Hey, Ruby seems to trust her enough," Lex said; "After all, she did let her stay."

"Well where is this drifter?" Slade asked, walking into the saloon. Lex and Darryl followed.

"Up in her room, I guess," Darryl said.

"Ruby!" Slade shouted, walking to the kitchen door. Ruby poked her head around it, and Slade said; "What's this I hear about a drifter?"

Ruby rolled her eyes; "God is it that big of a deal?" she asked; "She's just a kid who needed some rest! I checked her out before I let her stay!"

Slade leaned in closer and whispered; "She could be a spy, from the City."

"And what would she spy on, Slade?" Ruby whispered back; "How I cook the omelets around here?" she snorted; "This business has gone to your head;" saying that she went back into the kitchen.

Ebony yawned as she woke up. Looking out the window, she knew breakfast was over by the position of the sun. Getting up she gathered her bathing supplies, and her clothes. She began to head for the communal bath, but saw that someone was already in there. There was no water, but she could hear singing, and an occasional clicking sound.

"Hello?" Ebony asked cautiously, tapping on the door; "Who's in there?"

The door opened and Ebony stepped back. The stranger in turn stepped back as well. "Who are you?" Ebony asked.

"I-I'm Amerie," the stranger said. She had been putting on tribal markings, the clicking sounds having been when the makeup containers would hit the counter. It appeared she had a white cross on her left cheek, and some plain eye shadow on. Nothing much else was there.

"Ebony," Ebony finally said, holding out her hand. Nervously, Amerie shook it, but pulled away quickly.

"Sorry," she said quietly, before darting off into her room. She slowly closed the door behind her, and Ebony watched with fascination.

"Weird, that one," Ebony finally muttered, shaking her head before she went into the bathroom.

Amerie finished her cross on the side of her face, and then added her eyeliner that made her eyes stand out. She finally looked at herself in the mirror. Nearly four years, and she was no where closer to finding out any news of anyone she once knew than when they had first been separated. Sighing sadly, she put on her boots, and then walked out of her room. She walked down to the steps, but stopped when she heard laughter and talking. Hearing a certain voice sparked a fire in her that had been extinguished long ago. Slowly, she slipped down the stairs, not a sound being made, and peered around the corner. At the bar, she saw him…

"Ram!" Amerie shouted, suddenly jumping out of her hiding place and spooking everyone.

Amerie made a run for the ex-Techno leader, but was stopped and held back by Slade and Lex. She fought to get out of their grasp, even managed to get free at one point, But Slade pinned her arms back behind her and she stopped.

Ram had jumped from his seat and backed to the farthest wall. But when Amerie was held he smirked, walking a little closer. Amerie lunged for him again, but Ram quickly stepped back.

"Where are they?" Amerie asked loudly; "Where'd you send them?"

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

A/N: well, my first attempt at a tribe fic! i'm US -born but I absolutely love the show. if I make any mistakes now or in the futur, please please please alert me. well, until next time!---BR 


	2. News Flash

**Post-Anything**

**Part One: Before the Sail**

_Chapter Two_**: News Flash**

"Send who?" Ram asked, crossing his arms. Then it dawned on him; "Ah," he said knowingly; "You must be the drifter Ruby opened her doors to…"

"But she let scum like you in," Amerie said quietly, and Slade chuckled.

"Girl, think twice about what you say," Slade warned; "Or else you might be out on the roads again."

Amerie was quiet, and looked at Slade with an angry and desperate stare. She wanted just one swing at Ram, only one. But Slade merely shook his head; he wasn't about to have a brawl in Ruby's saloon. Amerie looked back at Ram, glaring.

"Where did you send them?" she asked again, deliberately.

"Send who?" Ram asked arrogantly.

"My tribe!" Amerie said, trying to hold back a sob. Clenching her hands into fists and closing her eyes to fight back tears, her face contorted with misery. Slade had to hold her up as her knees buckled under her, and he lowered her to the ground. Amerie covered her face and sobbed, shaking her head.

Ram looked on, not sure of what to do, how to feel, or what to say. He began to walk over but Ruby threw her arm out, and she walked to Amerie instead. Bending down she helped the girl up, and embraced her. Ruby patted her back and whispered encouragement, all the while glancing back at Ram with a heated gaze. Ram was at a loss; he'd never expect to face someone he'd ruined like this.

"Paradise was a horrible mistake," Ram said, "It was wrong to try to duplicate heaven."

Amerie sniffed, gently pushing Ruby away. She stood away from the rest, her fists at her sides, her eyes locked on Ram. "You came at night," she said; "To the tribe I was at, with my love. You exercised genocide, Ram, _genocide_. Thirty-three people, all gone. You took him away from me, you bastard!" she screamed; "The only one I could trust. I thought you wouldn't come so far out, but you did—!"

"Amerie-" Ruby began.

"No," Amerie said; "Don't cover for either of us," she said, looking at her; "I've said what I've wanted to say for so many years," she paused, looking at Ram again; "Yes, Ram, so many years. Remember when Paradise was in its infancy? All the people you sacrificed to that monster?"

And it hit Ram. Yes, he had remembered sending forces out to a remote spot, by a river, where a large gathering of people was reported to have settled. Yes, there had been thirty, but not all of them had been used for Paradise.

"Not all of them are dead," Ram suddenly said as Amerie started to turn and walk away.

Amerie looked at him, shocked; "What?" Lex asked.

"Not all of them are dead!" Ram repeated; "Most of that group was sent to Labor Island, and then others were enlisted into the Technos."

"The person I search for most would never agree to have a T on his head," Amerie said; "He would rather die."

"Ah," Ram said, crossing his arms; "There was this one fellow, yes," he stroked his chin in thought; "Actually went to see him myself. He'd managed to escape five times!" he paused.

"What happened to him?" Slade asked.

Ram shrugged; "I suppose he's been sent to one of our Islands," he said.

Amerie nodded; "Know where I could find a boat?" she asked Slade.

"What? No, I don't," Slade said; "Stick around, Amerie, there's more to be done here."

"I'm not part of your war with Mega," Amerie said; "I'm just trying to find my tribe."

"Ah, but you know of our 'war'," Slade insisted; "You seem smart, we could use your intelligence."

Amerie stared at him, and then she looked around. Without warning, she went to the stairs and disappeared into her room.

"What the hell was that about?" Lex asked, looking at Slade.

"She's gone through something, Lex, and it sparks up some anger," Slade said; "We could use that during the uprising. She's bound to have it out for anybody whoever looks like or whoever's in association with the Technos," he glanced at Ram; "We just have to make sure she gets the right ones," he said quietly, with a sly grin.

Lex laughed quietly, and Ram grinned; "Pigs," Ruby said with disgust; "I'll have none of that."

"It's just a thought, Rubes," Slade insisted; "We won't actually go through with it, will we, Lex?"

"No, no," Lex said, crossing his arms and shaking his head; "Manipulation is so low, beneath _us_."

At this point in time, Ebony chose to walk down the steps; "Well," she said; "I just met a new guest," she said, glancing at Ruby; "she seems a bit… strange," she leaned against the bar, looking around.

"Yes well, it seems that more of Ram's skeletons were freed from his closet," Slade said; "Sleep well?"

"Very, thank-you," Ebony said; "So, what's on the agenda?"

"You're chipper today," Lex said, crossing his arms and eyeing her suspiciously.

"Well, Lex, today we get to plan and strategize," Ebony said; "And I'm ready for revenge."

Amerie went into her room and closed the door, slowly. She sighed and leaned against it. Rubbing her temples methodically, she looked around her room. She went to her bag and opened the side pocket, and pulled out a small, durable appearing black box. Opening it, she saw the six bullets, all in their places. At one time there had been twenty-four, but now, eight remained. With the thought of the missing two, Amerie closed the box, put it back in the pocket, then opened up the main part of the bag. Reaching in. she pulled out an object wrapped up in a white cloth.

Amerie sat down, and set the object in her lap. Slowly, she unwrapped it, revealing a gun. She opened up the chamber, and saw the two bullets. Satisfied, she wrapped it back up, put it in her bag, and laid down, acting as if she hadn't even given it any thought.

One WEEK LATER

Tribal leaders eager to overthrow Mega filled the main saloon room. Tables had been lined up to form a long war table, Lex standing at the head, holding up a map. Ebony sat at the other end, Darryl, Slade, Ruby, and Jack sat around the sides. The other tribe leaders flocked around them. Lex explained his plans, and people asked questions every now and then.

"Could Ram knock out the zappers from here, though?" Darryl asked.

"Yes," Jack said; "He should be able to."

"But what if he doesn't? we're as good as dead!"

This caused a quick uproar, and Lex quieted the crowd; "It'll be fine," he said.

"Sound."

"What?" Lex asked, looking around, "Who said that?"

"I did," Amerie said, getting up from her place at the bar; "Use sound to knock them out, as a back up."

"And how would he do that?" Jack asked skeptically.

"Well, take dogs for instance;" Amerie said, "They have sensitive hearing. Whistles were invented that emitted a very high pitched sound when blown, a sound so sharp no human could detect without straining their senses. But dogs would be so affected by it that they could be controlled, or disabled by it. The Techno's equipment is like a dog's hearing. It's sensitive, delicate, but powerful when harnessed. If we were able to scramble it with a high-pitched sound, or even a certain frequency of sonar, the zappers would be disabled long enough for you all to scale the boundaries and take them."

Slade smiled; "See, told ya we'd need you," he said, then he turned to Lex; "So, we find a source of sonar or sound, and someone can sneak in before us and set that into motion."

"I know where we can find it," Amerie said; "But, I'll need some help."

"Fine," Slade said; "I'll go with you."

"What? No, we need you here!" Ebony exclaimed, getting out of her seat.

"Ebony, we won't move out 'til tomorrow, anyway," Slade said.

"No Slade, you should stay," Ruby said.

"For heaven's sake, I'll go!" Lex said; "Come on, Amerie."

Amerie nodded, grabbing her black jacket and getting her bag. They left the city, taking a beaten path up a hillside. They walked in silence, Lex following Amerie and keeping a look-out for danger. They stopped at the hill top, and Amerie saw Lex's gaze drift towards the left. Amerie sighed as she watched him slowly walk that way, and she followed him. She found him on his knee before a grave, with a wooden cross and a name with decorations above it.

_Civa…_

"You know," Amerie said quietly; "She isn't really gone."

"Well, she isn't exactly walking around, now is she?" Lex asked sardonically, rolling his eyes.

"Just because her body has failed, does not mean that her spirit has, too," Amerie insisted; "She's still here."

Lex sighed, rising; "Come on," he said; "Let's get this over with."

Amerie nodded; "We're getting close," she said as the descended the hill; "We just have to sneak around the plant and—"

"Whoa, wait, the plant?" Lex asked, stopping; "Amerie—"

"Lex, trust me," Amerie said, stopping and looking at him; "I have connections, it's not like I didn't have friends apart from my tribe," she paused; "The Gizmos will help us out." And so saying she began to walk down the hill.

"The _Gizmos_?" Lex said to himself, confused by the foreign tribe name. Sighing, he shook his head and followed Amerie.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**please review**


End file.
